Timeline: Tales from the GeoForce Universe
by TricksterWolf
Summary: A History of the GeoForce Universe. A series of ficlets exploring events in the history of the GeoForce Alternate Universe. May contain slash.
1. 2020: Lightspeed

**Timeline: Tales from the Geo-Force Universe**

_A/N: Power Rangers: Geo-Force takes place in an Alternate Universe with a significantly Out of Cannon timeline. This story is going to be a series of short one or two chapter ficlets detailing points in that timeline (for a complete timeline, see the Geo-Force FAQ in my forum). The Geo-Force Rangers will probably not be making an appearance here . . . although a short chapter giving more details on Conrad and Andrea's first meeting is tempting. _;-)

**Disclaimer**: All established Power Rangers characters and concepts are the property of Disney. I am making no money off this . . . unless Disney wants to pay me to develop an all original season for Power Rangers (wink, wink). Otherwise, I'm just having fun playing in someone else's sandbox. And, any character that has never appeared in a Power Rangers series is mine.

**_2020: Lightspeed_**

Captain William Mitchell, formerly U.S Naval Command, now Director of Special Projects for the International Defense Command walked briskly though the halls of the secure office building currently occupied by Special Projects. As he walked he exchanged salutes with fellow military personnel from around the world, and nodded at scientists and technicians, all the while thinking about how much he hated this building. He knew the nature of the threat that was coming and knew this building wouldn't be safe. He also knew he would only feel safe once the new facility off the coast of Mariner Bay was completed.

Captain Mitchell was yanked out of his thoughts by his name being called. He turned and saw one of the new members of the sciences staff coming towards him. Dr. Stewart was only in his mid-thirties, but had three PhD's to his name, and had already made quite a name for himself with NASADA. In his brief time with Special Projects, Captain Mitchell had found that Dr. Stewart to have an extremely inventive mind and to be a brilliant technician. He also found him extremely unnerving . . . every time he saw Dr. Stewart, he felt like he was being studied.

Captain Mitchell put on a professional smile and said, "Yes, Dr. Stewart. What can I do for you?"

"I needed to speak to you for a moment, privately," the younger man responded.

"Well doctor, I'm really quite busy . . ."

Suddenly Dr. Stewart leaned in and his voice dropped to a whisper, "About Project: Lightspeed."

Captain Mitchell's eyes widened for a moment before he was able to re-establish his poker face. There was no way Dr. Stewart should know about Project: Lightspeed. Having been with IDC only three months, he didn't have that kind of security clearance yet.

"Perhaps, the secure conference room," Dr. Stewart suggested, motioning with his eyes to the nearby door to the aforementioned conference room. Captain Mitchell was beginning to feel set up.

"Very well," Mitchell replied. He wasn't sure what was going on. Stewart came from NASADA, which means even before undergoing them for IDC, he had undergone every security check on the planet. However, the secure conference room made sense; it was designed to block every kind of monitoring on the planet, and, thanks to NASADA's connection with the Astro Rangers, quite a few that weren't of this planet. Mitchell decided to play this out. If worse came to worse, he had his holdout weapon and panic button.

Once inside, Stewart gestured to the controls on the wall, "If you please?" Mitchell used his security clearance to activate the room's defenses.

The Dr. turned to the Captain, took a deep breath, and then looked the older man in the eye, "Please let me begin by saying I mean neither you nor the project any harm. In fact, now that I've come to believe you're worthy of it, I'm here to help."

That was not what Mitchell was expecting, "Help? Worthy? What do you mean Doctor?"

"My assignment here was arranged through NASADA at the request of Andros. Well, Andros made the formal request on behalf of other, interested parties, so that we could observe you, and determine what your ultimate goals are. After all, while NASADA and IDC are wonderful examples of international cooperation, any attempt by military organizations here on Earth to develop morphing technology had us a bit worried."

Andros, the Red Astro Ranger? Other interested parties? He knew about the attempts to build a morphing grid? Mitchell's poker face shattered completely, to be replaced by a look of confusion.

Seeing this, Stewart decided to change the order of the conversation, "I see I've confused you. Perhaps I should start over, by formally introducing myself," The younger man extended his hand and crossed to Captain Mitchell, "Dr. Justin Stewart, PhD, and Blue Turbo Ranger."

Now Captain Mitchell was completely dumbfounded, and took the younger man's hand in a kind of shock, "Blue Turbo . . .?"

"Ranger, yes," Justin replied. "Like I said, when we were alerted to the development's around Project: Lightspeed, we decided to check up on things."

Mitchell began to recover some of his composure, "Wait. You would have only been ten or eleven when the Turbo Rangers were active. Who are you really?" Mitchell's suspicions were starting to grow.

Justin took a step back and sighed, "Actually, I was twelve going on 13 when I became a Ranger. Only a little more than two years younger than the original team when they got their powers, by the way. Let's try this a different way." Justin began to reach a hand into the pocket of his lab coat. Before it was all the way in, Captain Mitchell had his weapon drawn and leveled at Justin.

"Hold it."

Justin stopped, "I'm not going to hurt you Captain, but there's something in my pocket I need so I can prove to you I am who I say I am."

"Take off the coat and throw it on the table," Mitchell commanded. Justin complied and then the Captain searched the pocket Justin had been reaching into, while keeping his weapon trained on him. He found only one thing in the pocket and pulled it out, a small, oblong silver object.

"What is this?"

Justin's voice was utterly calm as he replied, "My Morphing Key."

"Morphing key . . ." Mitchell now took a closer look at the object. At the wider end, there was a gold relief. Having spent countless hours studying all the data available on the Power Rangers, he immediately recognized it as the insignia of the Turbo Rangers. It had been on everything; their uniforms, their equipment, even their Zords. Mitchell ran his finger over the relief, and it depressed slightly. From the opposite end of the object, an extension popped out. The key, as Justin had called it, and it very much looked like a key, seemed to be made of a bluish, crystalline metal, and glowed slightly. Mitchell looked at Justin again.

"It goes with my Turbo Morpher," Justin said, and then brought up his left wrist. He was wearing a heavy silver wristwatch with blue insets on the band. He twisted his wrist quickly, and suddenly the watch was replaced with a blocky object with five blinking lights on its face. Justin held out his right hand.

Mitchell's expression still conveyed a great deal of mistrust, but he handed the key to Justin. The younger man smiled, "Thank you." Suddenly, Justin went into a stance, his left arm crossed in front of his body, "Shift into Turbo!" Justin straightened and the performed a lightning fast maneuver with his arms that ended with him shoving the key into the side of the morpher, and then giving it a quick twist. Blue light flared out of the morpher, and consumed Justin as he cried "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" A split second later, the light cleared and Captain Mitchell was standing the in presence of the Blue Turbo Ranger.

Mitchell lowered his weapon as the Ranger brought his hands up to the sides of his helmet. There was the sound of a latch unlocking and a hiss of gas, and then Justin pulled the helmet off. "It's true," Mitchell breathed.

Justin studied the Naval officer critically, "All of that, with the gun, that wasn't just military cautiousness . . . you're afraid of something. Lightspeed isn't a theoretical, a just in case. What's coming?"

Mitchell felt a flash of surprise, but then realized what this young man had likely seen and experienced. He collected himself and said, "Do you believe in demons?"

Justin's eyebrow arched and his eyes widened, "Remind me sometime to tell you about Maligore."


	2. 1996: Blue & Gold

**Timeline: Tales from the Geo-Force Universe**

_A/N: Power Rangers: Geo-Force takes place in an Alternate Universe with a significantly Out of Cannon timeline. Warning: Slash_

**Disclaimer**: All established Power Rangers character and concepts are the property of Disney. I am making no money off this . . . unless Disney wants to pay me to develop an all original season for Power Rangers (wink, wink). Otherwise, I'm just having fun playing in someone else's sandbox. And, any character that has never appeared in a Power Rangers series is mine.

_**1996: Blue & Gold**_

(Two hours after Mondo's defeat in _MONDO'S LAST STAND)_

Rocky DeSantos felt sick. However, as he and the other Zeo Rangers sat at their usual table at Ernie's, enjoying a round of smoothies, he appeared to be his normal, jovial self. It wasn't the mistake he had made in going after Mondo by himself that was making him feel sick. After all, despite everything, that had turned out well and everyone had forgiven him. No, what was making him feel sick was that he had lied to everyone, again.

Well, he hadn't lied completely. He was jealous of all the time everyone was spending with Jason. However, it wasn't the fact that they were all spending time with Jason and not him. It was the fact that he wanted Jason to be spending all that time with him . . . doing things that made Rocky blush whenever he thought about it.

Yeah, there had been Jennifer, and then Penny, but they were forgotten the moment Jason rejoined the Rangers. Prior to taking over as Red Ranger, Rocky had only had passing contact with Jason, but now that he was on the team full time, Rocky found himself captivated by the current Gold Ranger's dark eyes and infectious smile. Rocky has realized roughly a year prior that he was attracted to men as well as women, but none of the other current Rangers knew that with the exception of Adam, who had accepted it. That knowledge also made Rocky suspect that Adam though that there was more going on with him, but fortunately, the Green Ranger didn't say anything.

An hour later Rocky was finally able to break away, using the excuse that he was expected home. As he walked home Rocky obsessed over how he was going to continue being a Ranger while dealing with his increasing attraction to Jason. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice yelling his name. He turned around to see Jason jogging up to him, that breathtaking smile on his face.

Jason stopped a few feet from Rocky, crossed his arms, and regarded the Blue Ranger with a somewhat amused look on his face. Rocky started getting nervous under that look and so finally broke the silence by saying, "So, um, what's up Jase?"

Jason regarded Rocky for a moment, and then said, "You lied."

Rocky took a step back, "I, uh, no. What do you mean?"

Jason stepped closer, "I think you lied about what was really bothering you."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, I realized a few things about people in general, and myself in particular, while I was in Europe."

"Like what?" Rocky asked, swallowing hard.

"Like this," Jason moved suddenly, grabbing Rocky and pulling him in for a fierce kiss. At first Rocky froze, his brain refusing to process what was happening, refusing to believe this was reality. However, after a few seconds, his body overruled his brain and he melted into the kiss. It was everything Rocky dreamed, and he whimpered in disappointment when Jason pulled away.

"Mmm, I've been wanting to do that ever since Tommy sent me those pictures of the gang at the beach. You in those red trunks had to be one of the hottest things I have ever seen."

In response, Rocky blushed his original Ranger color while Jason continued, "So, dinner tomorrow night?"

Rocky was still speechless, and all he could do was nod. Jason smiled and then pulled Rocky into another kiss.


End file.
